Of Wind and Water
by Spikehair
Summary: The Amazon Empress, and King Arthur of Atlantis have gone to fullout war. They made a battle ground out of western Europe. Earth's nations are powerless to stop them, as millions die caught between the war. Heroes must put aside their differences, but unknown to them all is a dark evil that is coming, and will swallow all of life.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Of Batman

Through the rooftops he ran, jumping across from building to building with the agility honed through years of practice. His cape like large wings in the night raging behind him, and his snout from beneath his cowl hot on the trail of his latest prey. Harley Quinn they called her. A young woman in her mid twenties, who had a promising career once until she met the wrong man, and now she is a shadow of her former self. Now nothing more than a lapdog for her master whom the police called the joker, a murdering psycho that dresses like a clown. She herself committed herself to becoming his lackey and don a similar trademark of a female jester. Every time she moved gave her position away in the night because the bells in her hat would not stop jingling.

A quality that she'd must've overlooked when trying on the outfit. Or maybe she did notice but did not care. It made her easier to follow and soon catch. The man jumped over another ledge with ease, and caught site of her twirling away just a few feet from him. It was now clear he would corner her as she made the jump onto a building sporting the huge neon signs of Wayne Entertainment flickering in huge bright letters.

It was when he hit the ground he loaded a flurry of bullets to Harley who dodge with unnatural grace. She would not have easily dodged the bullets because he wasn't aiming to kill her. As he fired she retaliated by throwing a spike ball, which he dodged, too in the tight corridor of the roof. The spike bounced off from the left side of the neon light and returned to strike him again with surprise. The spike was attached to a line, which Harlie was wielding crude accuracy. It snipped off a bit of his cape when he regained balance. He tried shooting again but this time failing as the spike ball disarmed him. Lucky his hands wore protection gloves, if it weren't for that he'd be more than disarmed at the moment.

Flinching the man fell back, seeing him caught off guard Harley retracted her spike ball for another attack. This time the man was quick enough to dodge again as the ball missed. He was on all fours as he reached inside his utitly belt for a suited weapon. Harley was beginning to enjoy herself as her laugh could be heard louder now. He threw a baterrang in her direction. She knocked one away and dodged the other but losing her balance in the process. The man took the opportunity and rushed in close with a huge right punch. Harley blocked it with effort but forces her back in recoil.

He kept punching now but they were all missing as she danced around them until she could gather enough force to let lose her spike again. It hit him square in the back. He grunted in pain, but it bothered him little. He was able to land a punch directly in her face that rocked her world. Now she felt pain too. Balancing herself again she leaped in front of him grabbing him by the tights wrapped legs tight around his neck. He struggled to pull her off and breathe. With the rope of the spike, she wrapped another fold around his neck up for the gallows as the two struggled between the open space of the W in Wayne. Before they could reach the edge he rammed her up against a rail that was supporting the A in Wayne.

That again rocked her as she fell down in defeat. A normal man would be gasping for air but not him. He turned her unconscious body over and held her tight by the collar.

"Where is the DEA? Harley, while you can still talk," he demanded, his voice dark and loud against the night traffic.

"Don't know what you're talking about Bats," she said with a snarky laugh.

"Tell me where the Joker is now!" he cried again this time louder.

"Ohh, it's on the tip of my tongue," she cried. The man pulled out a switchblade. Harley watched in fear as the sharp blade clipped up.

"Let me help you with that," he said slyly as he scraped a bit of her mask off.

"District Attorney Dent was kidnapped last night. Where did the joker take him?" He pulled her body up to stand, still with a power grip over her collar.

"What does it matter? He's probably dead anyways," she laughed.

"I wonder if you'll laugh or scream?" with that he threw her off the roof. Her scream ran down the building as he walked away.

He didn't get far until he heard a voice he didn't expect, and thrusters that seem to come from an engine.

"Great," he uttered. Two figures descended on him, and landed in front of him before he could make a jump off the rooftop. The one on the left was taller and had a red eye that popped out in the dark like a street light. His name was cyborg, and like his name his body was almost made entirely of metal. He stood about a foot above him and gears echoing within when standing too close was like standing on the subway. The other was called Iron Man. He resembled a robotic man similar to tin man from oz but upgraded in neon fashion and painted bright red orange like a new sports car. His eyes beam with light and his voice sounded like a male computer answering machine.

"Batman," he said, as his mask flipped upwards like a car door and revealed a human face, with dark eyes and a small mustache, his voice now human as well.

"Had to catch her on the way down."

"Tony Stark," Batman said in little surprise. "I know both of you haven't come here to chat, if so I'm busy." He pulled a hook shot from his belt and stood on the ledge.

"We came here for you Batman," Cyborg said at last. "Not just me and Iron Man," with that he pressed a button on his left arm. A bright light beamed from his arm and projected a large image in front of a group of individuals.

"Holograms?" There were about thirty people in the project some of them Batman knew and some he didn't recognized. They wore colorful outfits but under the impression of cyborg's technology they all sported a blue colored image.

"But everyone else too: Sandman, Midnighter, Professor Xavier, Dr. Calder, Hourman, and everyone here that are representing the superhero community. We come here for your help Batman, in saving the world." Thirty of them all costume heroes and other volunteer do-gooders watched and waited for Batman's answer.

"You gotta be kidding me?" This time, it was Iron man who fired out the hologram. Footage of a giant fire-breathing three-headed dog tramples over tanks on the streets of London, men being blasted into dust while the camera loses connection. There were buildings crumbling, as the found footage scampered to find focus.

"If you been keeping up with the news lately Atlantis has attacked France. The footage shown here is the Amazons invading London, and taking the British Isles just last week. Over a million in deaths when London fell," Iron man switches to another footage of footage of men and women being chained and herded into submarines.

"King Arthur has flooded half of France, and taken Paris as a foreword base. Civilians are being taken to god knows where," Iron Man switches his Hologram off.

"The leader of the Amazons, who they call the empress, has turned London into her base of operations. Both Atlantis and the Amazons are using Western Europe as a battleground while leaving a massive body count as they go, who knows when this war will reach the states."

"That's why we need you Batman," Cyborg said. "We need a skilled tactician to lead us in the fight against both Atlantis and the Amazons." Batman thought for a moment regarding all he has already seen. Even before Cyborg and Iron man showed up he had already been tracking the progress of the war through his vast networks. Many of his European shareholders and companies went blank when Atlantis attacked France. He ran over the numbers numerous times in his head how the outcome would come to past if he were to try to stop the war with the help of various superheroes.

The outcome wasn't good. In fact he was concerned with his role in Gotham more than anything else. He was already fighting a war and did not wish to begin another.

"So the US government won't interfere themselves? So they send you two to do the job? Wow times are desperate."

"There is also another matter to concern," said Iron Man. "Atlantis has a W.M.D. It was activated two days after the invasion of France. A joint military force assembled by NATO came in from the Bay of Biscay. A rather large fleet it was nearing around two hundred warships was completely scattered when Atlantis set off their weapon. More than eighty percent of the NATO fleet was destroyed."

Batman had not heard of this.

"The US government fears threat of W.M.D and that's why the president has turned to us for help. If the United States set off a nuke in this battle Europe will never recover again. And who knows what kind destruction Atlantis has in store the US if it came down to that." Batman looked onto the city night of Gotham. The only home he'd ever known. Time Magazine ranked Gotham as one of the worst cities in the world he would vow to defend it to the end. Crime and corruption ran through the veins of the city from top to bottom. Bootleggers ran the markets, cops took bribes, street gangs terrorized people and claim alleyways as if it were their right. Crime families flourished unopposed, killing and pulling strings of senators to businessmen alike. But there was good here that he saw; citizens would still wake up in the morning for another day, there were still police men who believed in justice. There were still teachers willing to sacrifice. And there was still hope. Nothing was over while one was still alive.

But the war in Europe was not about Gotham. It was a crisis. A bloody conflict between two powerful forces, a third party would utterly fail under the circumstances. The best solution was to nuke both Atlantis and Amazon causing even more death than good.

"What do say Batman? We can save this world," Batman thought little of the notion, saving the world to him was a fools dream now. There was only punishment for the wicked and the mission that was all.

"I'm sure that's what Captain Atom thought when he flew off to Europe and was never seen again," said Batman coldly.

"Captain Atom went in without a plan," Iron Man interjected. "But, we have assembled a great team. A coalition of superheroes, and geniuses to stop the war, you've seen the news Batman the death toll's so high you got bodies clogging the seine. We have to avenge them by stopping this war." Avenge the word struck Batman hard. He was going to pull out into the night and leave the two robot men in disappointment but the thought of avenging the dead. To only reason he put on the horned cowl was not just to strike fear, but also to pay back the crime that took his family.

"Give me a list of our resources, I want to know everything. People involved, equipment and all the data you have regarding King Arthur and the empress. I'll contact the both of you in three days time. Maybe I'll have a plan by then." Batman shoots off his gliding hook and disappear into the night.

"Well I thought he was going to turn us down for a minute there," said Cyborg. "Batman was never really a team player. Stuck to himself all the time. I don't think he ever left Gotham."

"You just gotta rub them the right way Vic," Iron Man said slyly. "But to be honest I didn't think he was going to say yes either. Guy seems like he's always cranky especially with that get up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Of Iron Man

One of the engines of flight 230 burst into flames in mid flight going about two hundred miles per hour and dropping speed fast. On board were passengers ranging from age one to sixty nine. The oldest man was retired banker returning with his wife from their vacation in Star City. The youngest was a boy traveling with his father to see his mother in New York. Flame now consumed the left wing and passengers begin to panic, as stewardesses orders everyone to tighten their seat belt and prepare for the inevitable. Chances of surviving a plane crash across the United States were zero to none. No one usually survived plane crashes ever.

Inside the bridge the captain by the name of Morris printed across his tag, tries his best to keep the plane afloat. The cries of the passengers echoing mixed with roar of the red lights beeping throughout the small room created a scorching inferno that he must tame or all would be lost. The plane was dropping fast and he felt the pressure of his work against the flame ceasing in slow defeat. No matter how much he tried or hold onto the handle the plane was fall. And he begun to see from view of his cockpit just how much failure was going to be before the seconds he loses his life head first into the ground.

The plane then stopped and captain Morris who was preparing for death's fire felt it too. The stillness, and silence he remembered exactly before the plane's life-off this morning. He looked to his first mate Taylor, a young man in his early twenties as shocked as him, except his blond hair was all jumbled up compared to his fading bald. Then he a unfamiliar robotic voice speaking though his intercom.

"Passengers of flight 230 this is Iron Man do you respond?" the voice of an angel that struck every cord of captain Morris. He had heard many tales of people being saved by superheroes, but never had the exhilaration until now.

"Yes, oh god, Yes," he said trying his best not to cry in relief and joy.

"I'm helping you balance your missing wing turbine, but if you keep her steady we can make it to the ground no problem." Iron man held onto the left wing, using his thrusters and shifting to the weight of the plane he stopped it from losing altitude. Before getting closer to the ground, with his hands still on the plane he shifted to its belly to better adjust its landing. Pushing his entire suit capacity to one hundred percent the plane was now in better position as it slid onto the grassy grounds.

It was Iron man who opened the door surprising all of the happy passengers this time they shouted for joy at the armored appearance of his red shell like head as it stuck through the hatch. Moments later everyone was assembled on the ground as ambulances and fire trucks came pushing though the fields. It turned out that the plane flew just outside of a town called Smallville. They had about one or two fire trucks that responded as quick as they could be the town itself rarely had any disasters. Iron though could stay for the press, all he could muster was:

"Well gotta go," with that his blue thrusters blew him out of the scene and he flew off into the sky. Away from the crowd of gathering reporters' vans sporting the logo Daily Planet, who must've driven all the way from Metropolis, it was a shame he couldn't give them any details not because he was being rude but Iron man had a pressing meeting that he did not want to lose out on.

Iron Man landed on the rooftop pad of his building. The large logo of stark written accordingly in huge neon letters across the building marked his territory among the skyscrapers of New York. Pepper Potts waited for him by the balcony door as Iron man walked towards her. She was young woman in her late twenties and was also one of Iron man's chief caretaker. The other lived inhabited his helm. He was called Jarvis the super computer capable of performing more than sixty tasks at once. If Tony Stark was the man behind the armor, then Jarvis was certainly the iron that kept it all together.

"Javis send me my business meetings times for tomorrow afternoon with the shareholders, and inform Ms. Potts about the meeting at one, today," said Stark as the plates on his body began to detach.

All of his suits were stored beneath the Stark building until they were called upon. Tony wasn't called one of the world's most brilliant minds for nothing. Developing high tech weaponry and technology was a hobby to him at the age of five. To keep up with his inventions his tools increased from a simple tool drivers to giant repulse tech gear, which had to be imported from Australia. The Stark building in New York was to mark the beginning of a major scientific monument. The building not only housed Iron Man's base of operations but also some of the world leading technology that could surpass even the pentagon. One could probably tap into the world's entire network, with the right willingness.

"Javis update all tech support to suit mainframe," with a beat of his chest plate the armor loosened all restraints as Tony Stark emerged in human form from his metal body. The suit now body-less was taken by each part by a robotic arm that assembled it like car factory, instead the arms function was to store the suit in the Iron Men armory located on the third floor of the building.

Tony shook his head off the sweat, as he made his way to the minibar across his office chair, which sported a beautiful light of New York City. It was little after midday when he reached home, as he swallowed his first gin. It ran smoothly down, and bypassing the wires that of his metal heart making its way to the stomach. The tinge on the way down gave a bit of excitement every time to Tony's delight.

"Little early don't you think?" said Pepper.

"Oh shoot, Pepper come join me. I can't drink alone you know." Pepper took a seat beside Tony, not in the slightest interest of a drink; she sat a folder down on the counter.

"What's this," Tony asked in disbelief.

"Company reports, grosses sales, and other numbers that I think you should look at but you never do."

"Ah what do you mean? I always look at it. You know that," Tony joked. "I'm just busy with end of the world as we know it kind of stuff."

"End of the world? Yeah right. The sky would be raining fire and you just toss the file under your desk." As Pepper said that Tony stopped midway of putting the file under his drawer where he kept the other ones.

"I guess that's why I have you?" Tony joked trying to smile.

"Yeah sure," she amused, "I feel like I'm all that you got sometimes."

"Yeah, I mean someone's got to cancel my phone calls on margarita day right? I sure can't ask Rhody he's too busy piloting my jet." Tony sat down and began scanning through his files. His desk was a functioning computer tablet that he had modified personally over the years. Files sprung up, to become holograms in the air like flouting ghost files. He began typing vigorously.

"I'll put a note to get your laundry up by one," Pepper injected as he was working. Stark look to his t-shirt, it was smeared with sweat and certain filth.

"Wow, will you look at that?" he said. Pepper walked over to his side, and wiped the filth beneath his chin with a handkerchief. Stark had not taken a shower since he left Malibu this morning. He had forgotten about it since he saved the passengers.

"Thank you," said Tony. Pepper smiled a smile she always did that Stark failed to notice. He was looking over files of the recent stock loses in Europe. She continued wiping to the side of face, and then discarded the handkerchief into the waste can. Another problem thought Tony. War in Western Europe had destroyed all of his assents in the region resulting in about a seven percent loss.

"Have you seen the latest the budget reports?" Tony asked.

"Yep, we're cutting back for about two months. I had to make the issue yesterday to the shareholders." Tony was surprised he didn't even know about it.

"Well how'd they take it." Pepper smiled with a bit of discomfort.

"Not too well, but with what happened you can't imagined too much."

"Alright then," he got towards the door. "Pepper lets get ready for the meeting," before he could reach the door she stopped him.

"The eleven o'clock has already met today Tony." Tony paused for a second when she said already. He could've sworn it wasn't till one in the afternoon.

"The shareholders couldn't wait that long for today's meeting. Many them had to return to their companies on request of shipments coming in from Europe. The last shipments."

"Then I assuming the meeting tomorrow is also cancelled," Pepper nodded in disappointment.

"Well I guess there's nothing else to do but take a shower. We'll get lunch once I'm done, have the car ready."

"Tony," Pepper said again with the same tone, "One last thing, Agent Coulson stopped by again."

"Coulson? What does SHIELD want now?" Tony could only assumed one thing if he came by.

"He wants to meet you today," Pepper said with a tinge of regret in her voice.

"When?"

"Anytime, actually but just as soon as possible." Pepper didn't want to say it but for the first time in a while she hoped Tony would decline, and say he's busy.

"Alright," Tony said softly. "Have him join us of Lunch. Maybe we should try that Italian restaurant down on main."

Coulson was a mild mannered man from appearance. Brownish hair that had a bit of receding hair, a calm voice almost as if controlled fully and clean suit and tie that had no flakes to be seen. He watched as Tony dressed in a light blue collared shirt and had on huge sun glasses with so much reflection that Coulson could see the little girl follow her father to the men's bathroom without looking behind. Tony sitting across from him with his assistant the lovely Pepper Potts who was dressed business ready reading through their menu. Tony was quite delighted saying that he wanted the scallions but quickly changed his mind when he saw a picture of the famous lasagna of Joey's Italian. Breadsticks for appetizers, Tiramisu for deserts, or maybe a bottle of Prosecco before the main course, Tony couldn't decide.

"What do you think Coulson, you've been around the world more than I have. Especially Italy, I don't remember going there at all." Coulson quickly responded as he had dazed off a bit.

"I think Prosecco seems a little early? But breadsticks well do great."

"Sounds great," Tony handed the waiter his menu, and ordered a bottle of _Controguerra merlot_.

"Mr. Stark, I must advise that this isn't a," Tony cut him off short.

"Please Coulson, just Tony, my company's currently under a hiatus due to a market crash of unforeseen circumstance, and I feel a little less formal now after that failure, and as far as I'm concerned we've made more than one acquaintances to qualify ourselves as friends," Tony then looked to Pepper under his shades who was still looking at the menu.

"Did you find what you like dear?"

"Yes, I'll order for us okay," she gave the waiter her menu. Moments later another waiter came by with a bottle that Tony requested and glasses.

The waiter poured a glass to each of the three of them, as Tony types away at this smart phone with his tumbs. Coulson was having a slight irritation but Pepper kept him company.

"So Mr. Coulson, you ever been to this restaurant?"

"Actually no, I've been to New York a couple of times in the past month or so but I've been rather busy with overseas work." Coulson tasted a bit of his wine. It was now apparent to him that to get to Tony, he had to talk to the gatekeeper.

"Well you're gonna love this place, the meal I've just ordered with the crusted cheese are amazing."

"Really now, I'm excited," said Coulson in the most mild way that gave a mystery impression.

"Apparently part of the process that goes into making the dish is that the sauce is actually prepared a day ahead of time during the morning…" as Pepper continued to speak on the Italian cuisine's origin Coulson kept his mind fixated on Tony who was rubbing away at the smart phone between his hands. He also thought of what to say next to Pepper in order to properly introduce his proposal to Tony. Tony was always a rather annoying man to deal with. Arrogance that came from talent, a drinking habit that stemmed from wealth and at times he seemed completely ignorant of dire situations. How the director Fury and many others ever deal with him was beyond reason.

"So Mr. Coulson," said Pepper after she finished her description of the dish. "What kind of job was doing overseas? If you mind me asking."

"Please Pepper, its Phil." Coulson replied "And it rather classified. But to say in a nutshell part of it was working with the refugee effort in Northern Spain." Coulson knew he got Stark's attention even though his eyes might still be glued to his screen.

"I'm sure you've heard about the trouble in Europe right now. NATO has increased humanitarian spending and government officials are on edge especially in Spain at the moment."

"Really now, that's got you busy I assume?"

"Quit actually, but I'm here in New York only a few days going over an assignment for CIA, also classified. And other business as filing paperwork which is probably the most boring."

"That part we can agree on," Pepper laughed a fake laugh that fell short of amusing for everyone but her. Tony had now heard enough regarding what Coulson was trying to sell.

"So Phil, what does SHIELD want with me?" Tony asked outright, just as Coulson predicted.

"I'm glad you finally ask Mr. Stark," said Coulson who just finished a drink of water. "We need your help and expertise on the growing crisis in Europe. SHIELD hasn't been called into action like this since world war two. Usually we work as a covert operation but the games changed as I assumed you've been keeping up with the news."

"I've been looking into it myself for a while now," Pepper was afraid Tony would say that.

"The War has cost me over hundreds of millions. And it's been in the news, GNN can't stop talking about it." Tony drank the last of his glass and poured a new one in.

"My main assignment Mr. Stark in truth is to escort you to SHIELD headquarters." Tony didn't seemed surprise at the revelation.

"What does SHIELD have planned? The Avengers because I assure you Coulson I ran the numbers and I don't think we can take this fight. Even with if Thor came back and helped." Pepper was now silent as the men spoke. She didn't bother to chime in for fear of voicing her opinion. In her heart he she knew that people were dying, and they needed heroes.

"The president thinks that before he decides on something drastic on both Amazon and Atlantis, superheroes should intervene. Cyborg of the Justice League is assembling a coalition to stop the threat in Europe from further spreading. You see heroes are too independent, but now more than ever they need to organize to face this threat. The government can't force them to fight, which could lead to some bad scenarios. SHIELD wants you to help Cyborg, and also aide to the military.

"Aide the Military?" Tony said.

"Yes," Coulson continued, "The United States military is issuing a commission from your company."

"I wasn't told of this," Tony interjected.

"I was," said Pepper, Tony looked at her in surprise. There was a sorry in her eyes but deep down Tony didn't want to answer. He was a bit stunned that the information had slipped by him.

"Already you're a member of the Avengers, we need you to help assemble the best superhero force the world has ever seen."

"So let me get this straight. The president of United States wants superheroes to do something that governments should do." Coulson was now a bit peeved at the comment.

"The United States is trying to avoid a nuclear war with a fallout that could not only destroy Europe but the rest of the world."

"I'm aware of that Coulson but what do you think Superheroes can do? It was the government that outlawed superheroes, if it weren't for Spiderman dying to stop the Goblin from destroying half of New York, more than seventy percent of us still be running from the law or hiding out in third world countries. And now that war is apparent you want meta humans to step in." Tony made a point; there was time when it was Coulson who issued an order one night when he cornered a young superhero in Dakota city. That night when the attack squad moved in and cornered the young man, beating him and stripping off the mask, which made of white cloth attached to a pair of broken yellow goggles. The young man had just saved a storeowner before flying into the night on an electric trash pin before he was caught. His face was on the newspaper the next morning; a young black kid with a bloody nose being dragged by SHIELD strike-force. Not exactly an ideal image.

"Spider-man," Coulson uttered the words. He remembered attending the funeral for Peter Parker about a month after. Parker's only living relative May Parker who was an old woman sitting by herself with a black gown on beside the coffin of Peter Parker. She just sat there with her face uninterested, as friends of Parker passed for their final look at Peter.

"Spiderman was a true hero, Stark. Something that I've forgotten when he made the ultimate sacrifice but let me ask you this Stark. Would he not make the same sacrifice again? I'm sorry I wasted your time. If you don't want to join and help save the world I can't force you or your company. I'll tell my superiors of your decision, but if you think that I don't care about what happened in the past to Superheroes you're wrong Stark. I've made some mistakes I admit. But I know that SHIELD can't save the world alone, but we will try. Have a good meal Mr. Stark." Coulson left without a second thought of the food. Pepper was quiet but underneath she felt Tony's resentment of SHIELD. Spiderman was not only a good friend, but also almost family to Tony for a long time when he joined the Avengers. Pepper had gone in his place, but Tony spent the afternoon drinking away in his office alone.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

Of mortar and fire

Grifter the mercenary kept firing from behind the hood of a car as arrows and spears flew over him. His breathed quick heavy bursts and pounding under the red and black clothe of his mask, as he reloaded a clip to his 45mm pistol. He fired again this time hitting an Amazon woman straight through her armored forehead before returning to his ducking place. Heard the skull crack, he threw another grenade into the direction of his fire. The explosion caught three of them as they hit the ground. Like a burst of lightning the action was over and he walked slowly off to inspect their dead bodies on the ground. One of them a woman with a strong face that could be beauty stared with hatred at him as his shadow hovered over her. Her blue eyes met his face, covered in red and black, it was checked in completion with the dark parts looking like eye shadow on the scarlet face. Her death had blonde hair, and a long trench coat that had seen the torn of war. She struggled in anger of futile attempt to show one last dignity of courage, but with cold casualty Grifter shot her two times after the second her body stopped twitching.

"Grifter!" Grifter quickly responded at quick-drawing his pistol to the direction of his name. From behind an overturned buggy car and out of a broken store window was his current partner. Frank Castle, who wore all black with the most visible white skull head on his chest. Strapped across his back was long black bag that someone could keep his or her golf clubs in. He was a man with a hard square chin, and an after-shave that gave his face a smoking look like stone over fire. He picked away at the shards of glass with his M16 rifle as he climbed out of the building.

"You ok?" he said his voice gruff and low agitated apparently from a previous fight.

"Yeah I'm fine. Didn't think we find them so soon." Frank was looking over the dead near the Amazons. Two other bodies laid about a few feet from where Grifter killed them.

"Bart, and Jonathan didn't make it," Grifter said solemnly looking at the their young dead bodies in the rumble. Bart's body had a spear through his bullet proof vest.

"We'll have to mourn the dead later." Grifter nodded, it wasn't the first time companions died around him and he knew it won't be the last.

"These Amazons were a scouting group. I think we're headed in the right direction." Grifter couldn't help but look up at the sky, in its dark green hue mixed into the afternoon sky. Like this part of the world was becoming sick and it could only get sicker. The fallen buildings and decaying rumble all over the streets made little difference. It was unbelieveable that in a place filled so much ash, ripped windows and fire almost everywhere one looked that this place had once been one of the fashion capitals in the world; Paris. After the Atlantis attacked and Amazons invaded with a fleet into the city it had become a battleground that looked centuries old in a matter of days. Building took years, but destroying took weeks.

"These bitches were running skirmishes with the Atlanteans," Grifter tucked his pistol back under his coat.

"It won't be long until they have to report back." Frank saw in distance the Eiffel Tower still standing among the wreckage of the city. It had remained unchanged during the invasion flood while half of the city went under. The Atlanteans poured through the sewer systems and their war subs moved inland through the canals.

The Amazons on the other hand held the high ground with their air fortresses; they made a base of operations on the northern outskirts of town. Pushing their forces through from the Bastille district, and setting everything in that area on fire, that hadn't stopped burning for days now. It was blocks away but they had to reach the tower. They moved close to the buildings and the alleyways, which were littered with trash now more than ever. When the duo reached a square it was completely flooded. Frank had a sixth sense of discovering nearby danger when he told Grifter to halt.

As they climbed to a nearby roof, they heard the clap of whips of a man's scream. They didn't move as the saw that not far from them on the other side of the street was a line of men and women chained in order as an Atlantean soldier cracked his whip at the fallen man. It was near dark now, and Grifter looked on from the roof. Frank whispered, "What the hell's going on?" Grifter was just as clueless. Ever since the mission started when Grifter and the team entered the city there was no dead body insight. "I don't know," Grifter replied. "They must be taking slaves?"

"Merciful? I don't think so," Frank smirked, "Something else." The Atlantean soldier had a green-blue scaly armor, his helm had big red eyes like a fish that never closed. He was like all of his friends, but he didn't carry a staff like them. Grifter had seen how they used their staffs up close. As powerful as any rifle the staffs shot blasts of blue energy strong enough to punch a hole into anything. A small barrage could leave a tank with holes, was how they made quick work of the French army. His whip looked like it was made of water, but had an electric blue that left a red line across his human victim, who shook in pain on the ground.

The faces of the men, women and children all lined up near the flooded square gave Grifter a chilling realization to his instinct of pulling out his pistol and taking out each one of the fish-heads. He knew if he was fast he could get all of them in less than ten seconds. But the panic it could set on the civilians would cause him to lose focus. Frank was a great shot himself but against what it seems like thirty Atlanteans behind enemy lines could spell a quick death upon discovery.

"Maybe we should find out what they're doing?" Grifter suggested.

"No, stick to the mission," Frank said, Grifter felt a bit of guilt as his suggestion was based on.

"Alright lets go," the two slid away. Trekking the rooftops wasn't so hard since the buildings were so close together. As they moved closer to the tower the water level rose higher and higher.

Sounds of guns being fired in the distance, it wasn't long until they saw the Eiffel. Out of the water like sore thumb, the grounds around it used to be a favorite among tourist photos. Grifter remembered when it was Spartan his friend and captain who suggested a vacation in Paris by showing him an ad with the Eiffel.

"I've never imagined it was this bad," Frank said. "My great grandfather fought here once back in World War two, and I'm sure it wasn't this bad."

"Lets hope it doesn't get any worse. Are you ready?" Grifter took off his trench coat. Frank let down the package that he was carrying. He unzipped the bag to reveal his signature sniper rifle, "The punisher." He placed a long hollow shaft of a silencer onto the barrel.

"This is going get dangerous." It took about three minutes for Frank to fully make the Punisher operational.

Grifter readied his grapping gun. Like a Harpoon he fired is across the water until the spiral metal pierced the ledge of the Eiffel. The line was hard and metal as Grifter pulled it testing it's assurance. Grifter strapped on his pack, and attached the line onto a makeshift iron nail he hammered onto the building. Frank on the other hand was ready in sniping position. He had set up his large rifle like a tripod, and chest down ready for warfare.

"You ready?" Frank asked, because he was. Grifter nodded in yes and straddled onto the metal line with his pack hanging out.

"Keep in radio contact," Grifter turned his communicator on that tucked under his black turtleneck. He quickly pulled himself towards the Eiffel across the water. With each pull the fear of being discovered tightened his grip. Hanging upside down with the only direction he saw was foreword. The plan was simple, get to the highest point of the city and plan a transmitter without being detected. The dark green of the sky was now more apparent and closer than ever. Like a poisonous fume, Grifter felt it leak through his mask.

Grifter couldn't help but look down. The water looked to be about ten feet deep. He saw a bit flouting water bottles and tables and then for a moment a large shadow under waves. Maybe it was his mind that was playing tricks on him. But he saw ripples on the surface of the water. He tightened his grip and pulled a bit faster.

"Frank do you read?" Frank adjusted his headset.

"Yeah I hear you. What's your ETA? You see the target yet?" Frank had his eye on the scope.

"My eye's definitely on the target but," said Grifter with a slight breathe of tiredness from pulling himself across the line. "I think I've spotted an tango."

"Where?" said Frank with little indifference. "I'll drop him quick."

"That might be a problem," when Grifter said that he felt line loosened from a small earthquake. He held on, but stopped with his pulling. Something was near and he felt it like a bad dice roll.

"Did you feel that?" Grifter said in surprised.

"No," Frank said coldly.

"Ok," Grifter said as he continued working his way towards the tower. When took his second pull and burst of water exploded out of the ground like a geyser splashing water all over him, with enough force that he lost a hand grip on the line.

Grifter was hanging by one hand as water rinsed all over him. For moment he closed his eyes before the burst of water, and then he felt hot breathe pushing over his chest. When he opened his eyes he was starting with awe in the face of a monster that only appeared in the deepest of his nightmares. It had scaly look of an oversized dragon and appeared black toned all over its armored body. It's yellow snake-like eyes, a yellow smoking breathe that fumed out of its thousand swords of teeth and as water dripped from his scaly hide that looked like the hardest dark armor that Grifter had ever seen. It opened its wide mouth in a scream that took all the effort of Grifter's strength to hold on for dear life, of not wishing to fall into the waters.

"Frank!" He cried. As the monster now stood up even further from beneath the water. The line had been caught between its sharp scales and within seconds it snapped as Grifter saw himself falling in mid-air. He tried to pull himself back the way he came as soon as the line snapped, but only managed to choose to hold on tight as he flew back embracing impact. He slammed hard onto the building from where his line began. It cracked his headset in two as it slid off into the water. But he still held on. Upside down he saw the tail of the beast lunged toward him. Then he heard two shots of bullets fly from above that send the large creäture into frenzy.

The screaming monster shook the grounds to the buildings, and the rooftops. As Grifter now struggled to pull himself back up. Being so close to the monster had shaken his nerves now more than ever he needed the strength to pull himself up. He balanced himself on the ledges of a window but as the monster now stopping like a crazed child made it difficult to focus. He was at its mercy now feeling like he's playing his last card again. A car flew and missed Grifter by a small margin but the windows of the glass shattered quite close to him with a sharp piece impaled itself below his rib. He grunted in agonizing pain at how quick it hit him. Underneath his mask he uttered a single word fuck.

Worried now that he had to pull himself up with one hand and the pain Grifter gritted his teeth. Then he felt the line pulling itself up, as he held on tight. It was Frank who held of the line. His rifle across his back the powerful man pulled with all his muscles until Grifter got hold of the edge of the building. Frank then helped onto the roof seeing that Grifter was greatly fatigued.

"We gotta get out of here," Grifter said with a shortness of breathe. "We can't beat that thing." Frank looked over the raging monster as it crushes buildings and screamed in terror that shook the foundations. Frank knew it would move in their direction soon. Off in the distance he heard sirens. He put three bullets into the monster and caused it to go berserk, alerting the entire Atlantean army.

"Can you walk?" Frank asked. Grifter stood up and pulled the shard of glass out the side of his stomach. Blood oozed down the side as he stood by himself for a second, the wound started to close.

"It'll take time to heal, but I can run." Frank nodded and together they started to run across the buildings. The monster was still screaming as the made it to higher ground where there was no more water. The streets poured with Altanteans soldiers, two spot Grifter and fired.

Grifter rolled forward into cover behind a trash bin. It was Frank who let loose his machine gun at the two mowing them down, they cried in pain full of bullets Frank casually jumps over them. Frank was now ahead running a few paces ahead of Grifter, but they both heard the footsteps behind them. It was when the both made over pile of cars that Frank stopped and opened his pack.

"What you doing?" cried Grifter.

"Slowing them down," Frank placed a square package onto the ground labeled C-4 next to the pile of vehicles.

"Their over there!" flurries of blue laser beams bombarded where Frank and Grifter sat, Grifter returned fire to catch their attention, he wanted them to come.

They made their run a lot quicker now that the explosion gave them a running start. Frank denoted it as soon as the Atlanteans were in range. Must've been about ten of them caught in the blast. Now was the hard part they had to make it to a safe house. The closest one was taking the metro to Romainville. It was miles away, but they made it pass undetected into the Pantin area, or as Frank called it the new DMZ. The Amazons and Atlanteans were doing some heavy fighting in the area during the day. And since it was night now, things had become a lot more dangerous.

Frank let the way. There were lights in the distance mostly from street lamps that had fallen over. There was no more screaming from the monster to be heard all the way here. With the knowledge of a thirty-foot creature living in the middle of Paris had not sat well on Grifter's mind. So much running they didn't have time to look behind them, it was when Frank finally stopped and leaned against a broken wall as they were walking up a pile of rubble from a building that Grifter saw his wounds dripping down from his leg.

"Frank," Grifter cried coming to his aid. Frank sunk down into sitting position with his rifle "Punisher" at his side. Grifter took a look at his wound, a clean shot that went straight through at his left side. Along with another shot that grazed his upper thigh there was no more damage. No vitals were hit as Grifter inspected. He opened a pocket from his cargo pants and took out a cigarette. Laid his rifle on the ground he lit up a match, and held it close to the cigarette.

"You okay Frank?" Grifter asked after he bandaged the wound the best he could. "The bleeding stopped, but it needs proper care," Grifter sat down beside Frank.

"Proper care?" Frank joked. "Hard to believe, that here." There was poster sign above the duo's head that Grifter didn't recognize, it read le verre with the rest torn away. Frank had remained silent enjoying his smoke; Grifter feared moving since Frank's wounds were grave. But if they didn't keep moving the chance of detection could end their lives.

"What was that?" Frank said out of the blue. "That monster that was in the water, like it was guarding the tower. I've never seen anything like it." All Grifter could remember was its yellow eyes.

"Same here," Grifter said. "The Atlanteans have bigger guns than I thought. I'm surprised we made it out alive. Granted I get the impression they didn't know we were coming."

"I put three bullets into that monster straight through eyes before I had to pull you up. Any second longer than we'd be dead." Frank tried to get up but fell short again. "Shit," he cried in pain.

"Not good, it's still a few miles to go before we reach the station. Can you hold out?" Frank got up and felt the bandaged, A burning sensation that was held together with tape and cloth that could spill any moment.

"I can make it."

"We'll keep a low profile."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Frank reloaded his clip back to his rifle.

"Cigarette breaks over lets move," Grifter led this time. They stuck close to the shadows of the walls. Bricks, tin cans, and torn news magazines littered the ground. Grifter let the way in the dark with gun in hand. On occasion they will hear a burst of light in the distance that sounded like fire works but it wasn't. Flare guns, and the movement of machinery in the distance. Dark machines that came from the sea made steam like noises through out the night when they emerge from the water. Grifter heard the same sound just weeks ago when he joined with the resistance of France. The first day was always the hardest. He was on a train headed for Amsterdam when it got derailed.

"Hey stop for a bit," Frank said suddenly. Grifter looked back and saw that Frank had fallen a bit behind. His dark shirt had a watery look that Grifter could not deny.

"Shit," he fell to his knees gripping onto the wound. Grifter hurried to his side and pulled him up to feet.

"C'mon Frank, we're almost home, the metro is just pass a few more blocks." Frank's face looked pale and sweaty to the brow. His dark hair now jumbled, and in the night sky Grifter saw that his left cheek bore scars from blasted shell explosion that he failed to notice before. He was large man, weighing about two hundred pounds or more especially since he still clutched onto his rifle.

"You should let that go," Grifter suggested. Frank shot him a stern look that surprised him with energy.

"A soldier never loses his weapon," he uttered with a bit of rage. Underneath Grifter's mask was a slight smile.

"You're in no position of making demands," Grifter said sarcastically. Keeping Frank talking will keep him alive.

"That's coming from a con-man," Frank joked at the irony.

"Former con-man," Grifter corrected. They kept moving in the night, without stop. Frank was holding his own now, usually when people lost more than a quart of blood from Grifter assumed they start breathing heavily. Frank was still the same since before the Eiffel.

"You know Frank, what made you come here of all places?" Grifter asked. Frank wasn't the talkative type, but now it would seem like he opened up.

"Someone has to take out the trash," He uttered. "There are a lot reasons."

"Like what?" Grifter asked.

"You asking a lot of questions," Frank said. Grifter smiled again without his noticed. "Just trying to keep you alive," Frank smiled in amusement of the notion.

"When I was younger I had a family," Grifter saw for a moment a slim glimmer of spark within Frank's eyes. "Someone ordered a hit on me, and they got in the way. I spent about two months in recovery relearning how to walk and trying to piece together which lowlife crime lord made the call on my death bed."

"What happened next?" said Grifter as he scanned the street for any sign of life. The Metro stairs were right across from them now. Frank leaned against a lamppost in exhaustion.

"At first I thought the police would find something, but they never did. I tried to testify hoping the justice system will prove something but like all unsolved cases, cops were useless. Using my military experience it took me another six months to find out who ordered the hit on me. I've learned that the Mafia wanted me dead so the hired their killer." Grifter helped him down the stairs as he was now struggling. There was no sound in the subway; all of the trains have been shut down. The Atlanteans have not made their was to flood this station, and the Amazons fought from their air fortress.

"Killer?"

"Yeah, turns out he had a name, a sociopath by the name of Jigsaw, funny name don't know why he calls himself that. Rumors say one of his hits a rival gangster I assume was found with his face cut and stitched together like a jigsaw puzzle. He probably does that due to his narcissistic nature, some girls around the area says he's a pretty boy. He had some major connections to the Mafia, as their special pet assassin." Grifter helped patch up his bandage a bit more and left him on seated on the ground as he moved to find the platform menus. He came back a moment later with Frank now smoking a cigarette.

"Platform five o'six is just down there, I've made the call." Grifter took Frank by the shoulder, he dripping blood but not bleeding out to badly. There were no lights in the metro, all shut off when Atlantis attacked the lower side of Paris. This cause frenzy with the city and everyone ran, fought or died. The ones that died got lucky; the ones that fought or ran got captured. Don't know which one had the better fate.

"Jigsaw I think I've heard of him once while I was in New York, doing a small job."

"A small job?" Frank asked curious.

"Hey you're telling the story not me. What happened between you and Jigsaw?" Grifter said quickly changing the subject.

"Well he was well-connected, especially with the Maggia family. I'm sure you've heard of." Grifter could only nod at the mention of the name.

"They have a lot of people on their payroll back in New York from politicians to cops and they usually hire meta humans for muscle," Frank repeated. "But one night I was able cornered him and his flunkies in an abandon warehouse on the lower east side docking area. I've prepared for weeks how it was going to go down. They were shipping in narcotics all the way from Moracco that night and had paid off the cops. I made quick work of all his buddies by taking them out one by one. Then I made my way to the big boss himself. He saw me coming in the night, while he was in his office. I think he had SMG with about thirty rounds, and only one clip under his desk. I had taken most of his guards by sniper, and could've taken him out too. Would've made it easier now that I think about."

"The train will be here in about ten minutes," said Grifter as he checked his watch. "Then why didn't you?" Frank smiled.

"I wanted to see his ugly face before I sent him packing. He fired about ten rounds when I came up the stairs. Missed me by inches, I was too excited to say the least. Not a good tactic but revenge was just behind that desk. Thankfully his shots broke the door. I took a bullet to the shoulder but in the dark I pulled out my trench knife and stabbed him in left arm as he was coming out, thinking he had me. He screamed and I turned the knife between his knuckles. Then I slammed his face against the glass window. That felt good. He put up fierce a fight as we went on. He cut me across the cheek," Frank felt the faded scar on his face at the mention of his cheek. "But I rebound fast and pulled out my knife and slashing across his throat. I remember his face when I did that. Like he was surprised maybe at my speed? But it didn't matter. I remember looking at him and frankly I thought about my wife and son. It was a bad time to reminisce. But I couldn't help it. I was chasing him for so long... I chained him to the bar with handcuffs. Both of his arms tied behind his back and I even taped his eyes so he won't see anything. I left him shouting and screaming in that office."  
"Why? Did you leave him alive for cops?" Grifter asked perplexed.

"No, the warehouse was full of Nitromethane, I placed a few c4 charges before I entered the building. I wanted him to feel pain and not see it coming. I drove about two blocks before I denated the charge. I watched the whole building go up in flames that night." Deep in the darkness of the tunnel Grifter saw the light of two eyes.

"Hey trains here," Frank looked up in relief.

"So why are you here? You got your revenge." Frank tried to get up but slipped back down. In the coming light Grifter saw the wounds clearer now. Bruised, battered and bleeding his coat was torn from running and gunning. But he tried and this time stood up himself in front of Grifter height to height.

"Because some people needs to be punished for what they did."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Of Greatest Man

Clark stood outside on a bright August morning when he finally saw Jimmy Olsen the young ginger haired photographer who had just finished adjusting his lens on his digital camera running out from the bathroom with his hands still wet.

"Good to see you Jimmy," said Clark casually.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Kent," Jimmy replied, "camera's ready to go had to make a few adjustments." Clark took off his glasses and wiped it with a handkerchief. Jimmy heart rate was beating so loud due to nervousness that Clark could hear it more than miles away.

"Breathe easy Jimmy, Tony Stark is running late as usual so don't worry." Jimmy didn't seem to have heard what Clark said, and remained with alert expression and the digital camera held tight in his hands.

"Sorry Mr. Kent I'm just kind of excited that's all. Though Perry didn't help by saying "don't screw up," specifically at me." Clark smiled, "Perry scolds everyone, but it's always to the best interest. So relax a little, just get a good shot of Stark and you'll do fine press releases are the easiest. It's the questions that'll interest me." Jimmy smiled up at Clark who stood about a foot above him.

Questions kept running through his mind about what Stark was going to say. He just lost a lot of profits, and has the opportunity of a military contract. All the presses in the last few weeks related to how the deal with the war in Europe. Atlantis has issued an ultimatum that if the rest of the world were to involve itself again like the bay incident then repercussions could be worst than just a little storm. The little storm that sprung up magically that was able to scattered six carriers and over a hundred battalions of ships in one hour. Luckily there were no causalities though many were injured, it was the demonstration of power had struck the nerve of the rest of the world and the lost of billions of dollars was insult to injury. Coverage of the war was now the only thing, on a screen to anyone with a pair of eyes.

"So have you seen Lois?" Clark asked Jimmy. He looked up in surprise shaking his head no. "Don't think so, I heard she had an special assignment by Perry. I couldn't catch her before she left yesterday to ask. Why you ask?"

"Special assignment?" said Clark a bit perplexed.

"Yeah, I don't the know the details, one moment heard Perry calling her, then the next saw her saying catch you later Jimmy out the door." Jimmy was fidgeting with his digital camera making sure the exposure was right.

"Must be urgent to get Lois out of one of the biggest events in city."

Clark found a seat along with many other reporters from across the country. Like Clark they fashioned themselves in suits and ties with a common theme of a note book or a touch pad in their hands, filled with notes about questions and audio recordings. Cameras surrounded the podium where Start was to stand. There were whispers that Start had finally arrived, with one reporter who could've been from New York saying, "Hope he's not drunk today," Clark chuckled at the notion. In his last appearance Stark came down from the ceiling in his Iron Man suit, and surrounded himself with an array of stunning models and fire works as he welcomed everyone to his expo. After that he was signing autographs with a marker, between his teeth because his hands had too many drinks and blondes.

Clark sat uncomfortably in his chair, not that it was uncomfortable by any means but there was something nudging him from within, like the feeling of wishing to visit the restroom, but with no desire to use the toilet. Maybe wash his hands, something to just make him feel alone when the crowd had become too much. Too many clicks, of pens and cameras, too talking between reporters, and on their cells phones and Clark heard every micro beat of it. Amongst the reporters some were speaking causally about Stark's business welfare, to his ego for making them wait so long, and the most unheard subject was whispered of his withdrawal from the United States Military. The most prominent voice of the bunch was.

"Clark Kent?" said the voice of a young woman. Clark looked up in protocol smile at Christine Everhart, she was about Clark's age just slightly two years his senior and worked for Vanity Fair Magazine. Like the cover models of the magazine she was a blonde haired, dark brown eye and beautiful sculpted face that could smile on any photogenic occasion. Dressed in sharp business attire with her hair flowing, as she was surprised to see Clark sitting alone, usually without the escort of Lois, whom Clark knew she was quite fond of.

"Christine," said Clark, "This is surprising, oh please have a seat with me before Stark gets here." She looked ahead of them to the podium, and smiled. "No thanks, they got me a seat up close to the podium. I'm doing audio recordings. By the way where's Lois?" she said looking around.

"Beats me, I heard she got an urgent assignment, that's all I really know" Clark said with a hint of bewilderment. There was bit of disappointment in Christine's face, from what Clark saw. She and Lois were quite competitive for a while. It was Christine who changed after she came back from Iraq.

"Wow, must be important for Lois to skip out on this," there was a bit of aggression in her voice that Clark could hear. But it was more in good sportsmanship. Christine didn't realize it but Clark knew she had a great respect for Lois, and also jealousy. Clark was sure that Lois felt the same way, except Lois was a bit more opened with the feelings unlike Christine. Christine and Lois were at one time neck and neck to winning the national journalism award; it came down to Lois who won.

Finally it was captain James Rhodes who started speaking to have everyone seated. James was dressed in his military formal uniform, and had a stern look on his face like he had been working the previous late night. Most people would not notice but Clark saw everything clear. Even though he sat more than several ten feet away, along with the constant snapping of lights from cameras.

"Alright settle down everyone. I'm Captain James Rhodes representing Stark Industry I head the security department, and military liaison I ask that you give us a moment before I introduce Tony Stark founder and largest shareholder of Stark industry I like to answer some of the questions posted to Stark Industries. First off we have lost major revenue due to the collapse of many of our European facilities especially in Britain and France. We're adjusting as I speak to the current crisis. I implore that no questions be asked of Mr. Stark regarding his work outside of the company. And lastly CEO Pepper Potts is overseeing the last shipments from Europe and meeting with shareholders. Now without further adieu I introduce Tony Stark." Stark came onto the podium at the sound of applauses from the journalists, bigwigs and government representatives that were present, and anyone else that had a stake in this large manner.

Stark was dressed in a grey suit that almost seemed to shine due to texture. He had on shades and the nicely trimmed devilish mustache that made him so appealing adding to his multimillion swagger. He had a water bottle at his side and note green note cards that he sat on his podium.

"Wow, haven't done this in a while I forgot how many people actually comes to these things. First off I'm Tony Stark of Stark industries and please don't ask where I go to get my hair done, the man charges a fortune for just eyebrows alone. I'm here to speak on behalf of my company and matters that will affect it in the present and the years to come." He took of his shades revealing his eyebrows that had been seemingly trimmed. "But enough of my hygiene, today's your lucky day I'm here to take questions so fire away."

After four different questions about how Stark was facing his company losses with the same answer there will be layoffs and cutbacks Stark was finally asked what his stance on the military commission that he was offered.

"I'm inclined to answer that but I've been approach like many other companies but in regards to a definitive commission I have no clue what the military wants. The offer was only opened up recently and I can't give you a clear answer," Stark answer looked rehearsed as he said, "next question please." There was definitely a dodge here that Clark saw, and sure everyone in the room acknowledged it's evasion.

There was one question that reminded everyone why Stark had refused government commissions for the last six years. Christine was the one who braved it. "Mr. Stark," her voice shot out like a bolt of lightning garnering her quick attention.

"Going back to the government question earlier I want to know why you are withdrawing support for the conflict in Europe," she sat down in fired stone expression towards Stark, waiting for him to respond. He was a bit stunned, stooped, and one could see it on his expressionless face.

"Well," he said rather stoked as he took a drink from his bottle water, "I don't know what you've heard but as you can see I actually lost support in Europe due to my companies being shut down there, but if I understand your question Miss…"

" Christine Everhart, of Vanity Fair Magazine," she quickly corrected. Everyone was no silent to what Tony was going to say.

"Right," he followed. "If I understand your question you mean to say that I don't support the conflict in Europe. I will say that I do not like to be involved in war games any more. I've made that quite clear some years ago after my capture in the Middle East."

"No mister Stark," Christine spoke up again, " I mean to say specifically why are you not helping to stop the conflict that is occurring in Europe. You are part of the Avengers?" The question now garnered everyone's eyes and curiosity.

"You know that is a good question Ms. Everhart," Stark said with a hint of aggression. "I have a laundry list of debauchery traits and bad behavior that comes in being part of the public eye and having immense wealth. My grand father on the other hand started the company with nothing but the clothes on his back in a backwater shop in Detroit to help innovate to world and make changes in lives like many true believers before him who had nothing but a dream to live on. As with time he bank and became part of the Manhattan project during world war two, which critics could say it was the beginning of the end. In the late sixties my father Michael Stark took over the company along with new development in medicine his main contributor helped build the hydrogen bomb as early as 1961 during the cold war, and also develop some of the earliest cell phone technology you see today… So you see Ms. Everhart and ladies and gentlemen of the press you're basically asking someone who was born to a family that built its wealth on bombs to help solve a crisis that involves over thirty countries. Draw your own conclusions on what you might think will happen," Stark had an angry ending tone as he walk off of the podium, as people kept asking questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Of Silence

Jimmy Woo sat alone in the Tuscan sun with a shot glass in hand and watching the Atlantic Ocean from the balcony of his rented room. The view was soothing and carelessly calming so much that he hadn't believed such visionaries were still in existence. Maybe it was the alcohol that further his added to the experience or the seagulls that flew overhead or the several finely toned bikini topped women laid out on the beaches but whatever it was this was moment is to the best of his knowledge the finest.

His fair was wavy in the beach wind, and his with each breeze through his skin he took in the feeling of life on Earth once more. It was then he realized his bottle was empty. Great simple things last for such a short time. He went inside and made his way down stairs to the bar. The bar was a cozy enough that one could slip right into it like a pair of shoes. One bartender, a space for chairs and round tables numbering less than twelve total while opened doorways led to the streets, then to the beach. It was humid this time of year perfect for tourist and locals alike to take advantage of this small Italian jewel by the beach, but there was no one in the bar.

Only the bartender Mario, an Italian large man in his late forties for an amazing pair of thick black eyebrows, he was overweight but in the perfect shape in the hot environment. He had a mustache and a laugh that felt hearty to the ears when Jimmy first entered the building. Jimmy sat by a round table opening with a clear view of the sea. He did nothing but sat his empty shot glass on the table and looked out to sea. Moments later Mario came by and set a bottle of Diestasi Ameretto and a plate of lemons beside his shot glass without saying a word, but a gracious smile. Jimmy smiled back whispering thank you.

There was no one in else in the bar except for him and Mario at this time. Most of the tourists, newlyweds or locals didn't start pouring in until two. It was early afternoon and Jimmy wanted to take in the breathe of Earth before it became crowded. The silence was something to cherish, something he'd learned long ago. Each memory of the calm gathered him again the thin vale of life. How thin it was, that it could be pierced in a manner of seconds and everything would fall apart. He had closed his eyes for a minute after a shot of liquor to see that Mario was gone. He had heard a few tourists come in asking for directions. Mario said he knew where that was since he was heading that way to the grocery.

After he left, Jimmy heard footsteps enter the bar. It was a couple most precisely newlyweds and American since the man spoke in a Californian accent, while the girl sounded a bit like a Yankee. The men was quite tall and resembled someone out a magazine out of sunglasses but sunk back in his seat and poured another shot. That man said in his and his voice had burly tone, while the woman was slightly opposite with similar beauty. She had tan skin and brown hair; she was quite young in her early twenties. They were talking about this being the right inn, while both were looking at their map. Jimmy wasn't too curious of them; but they were the only one in the bar. The man then said he needed to visit the restroom while the woman says she'll be at the bar.

Jimmy didn't know how long Mario was going to be gone. But he sat alone again thinking about nothing. The silence that ticked inside of heart like a beating lullaby, he didn't know how much time had past before he started to feel the it ending. A few black cars parked outside the street. The two chair at his table sliding out from under him. And the company that he didn't wished for.

"Jimmy Woo?" said the woman her voice was a bit raspy and young. Jimmy opened his eyes and saw the shadow of the young woman who was at the bar earlier with her boyfriend now at his table asking for his name.

"Sorry I don't know whom you're talking about," Jimmy said without taking off his glasses and then pouring him another shot.

"Don't play games Jimmy, you're too smart for that. I'm agent Ward and this is Agent Skye." the man said his voice filled with a bit of anger and gruffness of his big chest. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in his polo shirt. Holding the façade of a frat boy reject. "SHIELD sent us to take you back. And we're not leaving without you." Said agent Skye.

Jimmy smiled and took another shot. "You know I rather like it here. The beach, sun, and drinks, which are cheaper than they are in the states, give me a good reason to go back to Fury."

"Well how about saving the world for one. If you've heard of Western Europe being in shambles right now then you'll understand why we're here. We need you for a new mission."

"I'm not an agent of SHIELD anymore. Not even if it was the end of the world will I go back. I gave that up," there was defeat in his voice but in his heart he didn't want to go back. "You can tell Fury to go get a new dog. I won't be his or anyone's weapon anymore."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," said the young woman. "So we came with back up." As soon as she finished her sentence Jimmy saw red dot target lasers pointed at his blue Bahamas shirt. The closest door was about a few steps to Jimmy's right side. If he went out that door he'll be able to reach the lower streets. From there it's a small run through the market, which this time will flood in about ten to fifth teen minutes. He was sure he could lose a few shield agents. There was a sure fire that it was only four agents at best.

"You know, pretty girls shouldn't play games with monsters," Jimmy pounded the round table up surprising the couple. The table flew into vertical but Jimmy quickly punched right through the wood landing straight into the big chested man exploding with a force sending him flying towards the bar.

Shots fired as Jimmy twisted in wind motion with the table caught in his forearm he slammed the table foreword into the woman violently knocking her dead down. Her gun hits the floor and Jimmy runs to his exit as gun shots fire through the bar through glass and wood. He ran out the door, charging down the hill onto the streets. Voices he heard behind him, as he leaps over the fence with astounding agility. His feet hit the ground as a black car screeches and tries the run him over coming in from the right side. He narrowly dodges it rolling into a small crevice of alleyway.

Jimmy ran faster than ever now. Jumping over crates and sidestepping, the silent gone, and he pushed his way through the crowd trying to squeeze through as his enters into the market square. Pushing and thrusting through, this was his chance to disappear. The fear of being found once again by the agency that he had tried so hard to leave. He heard them coming for him. After three alleyways leaving about two miles between him and his pursuers, which he lost at the beginning he found his way to the bus station. People were boarding it, as he felt his pockets for any type of change, they were empty. He had left all the money he had back at the inn.

He heard their voices now about three streets away. Closer than one would think, the crowd getting onto the bus served as good distraction but not for long. Departure was about to be over he had to make a move quick. The engines of the buses had started and with will that he quickly mustered once again he slide under the bus before the woman and the man earlier who now was holding his chest in pain appeared out of the alley way. They saw that there was no street left and he couldn't have gone too far, but they also saw the buses and were assured that he had gotten on one of them. There six total, which gave them a lot of choices. He saw their feet on the ground walking back and forth in the same area dancing together in frustration. She had on a green pair of tennis shoes and his was pure white. Smoke blew from below him and the bus began to move with him below the engines. He held on tight as the buses launched out of the market square.

About an hour later and less scraps on his back he emerged from the bus his light blue vacation shirt now covered in dirt. It was the first bus stop of the day and the first time he had ever done that, though not the first time he felt hardship. He shook off the dust as best he could from his hair and sunglasses. The town, which he had been driven out of, was now miles away in the distance towards the sea. He was at a rest stop that had a gift shop with a yellow roof, as all of the passengers who Jimmy could tell were tourists flocked into. It was a strange sight when the shopkeeper a young teenager with bright red hair as her blue eyes widened when she saw him walk him like he had just gotten out of a dust storm. Jimmy asked if there was a phone he could use and also a hose.

Before he could make his phone call he found the hose out back of the store as the Buses drove off. He took off his Bahaman shirt as he sprayed down all of the filth that had gotten deep in his hair. His light tan skin revealed scars that traveled from his back to his chest, some were small but some stretched far he had closed his eyes in the cool water for one minute when he heard a click of a gun. Standing behind him as he turned around was a woman with her pistol and in front of her was him in silent dumbfound. She had a stern face, her dark hair tied back to make sure that she didn't miss. A dangerous site that Jimmy had wished he'd been more careful now than ever.

"Hello May," Jimmy said a bit surprised. She still had a face on her that could scare even death.

"Jimmy, this is not how friends greet each other especially after two years," She came closer as she spoke. Her voice silent and quick almost like snake venom.

"Look May I don't want to fight," Jimmy said trying to sound his best to remain calm.

"I have orders to bring you back alive Jimmy. "You injured two of my agents and destroyed a restaurant, I don't want to send you back, broken." Like seeing someone for the first time again May saw that the man she once knew had become a ghost, as she could not help but stare at the bullet wounds and scars.

"May, we're friends, right?" There was a bit of sadness in his voice that May could not ignore. "What happened to you?" she uttered still with her gun pointed at him. "Look May, I will not be someone's weapon again. This world is filled with too many of it already. If you're going to take me back, it's gonna have to be in a body bag. Lord knows I've been asking for it." Jimmy slid on his shirt, and brushed off some of the dirt that was on his white cargo pants. That didn't faze her; he coldness was something Jimmy knew could never melt so easy. It reminded him once of himself. Of the man he once was. The man that believed life had choice, without knowing that you only made the right choice after a tremendous amount of wrong ones. In a world where life can become shorter than a sentence who can live?

"I'm going to give you some options. Here is how this is going to go down. I am going to walk into the shop and make a phone call. Then disappear. May you have a choice shoot me right now, but if you don't kill me, something unpredictable will happen. How it will happen is unpredictable, what it leads to… You know the answer. Or you can let me go and go back to Fury and tell him the man he knew died a long time ago." He looked at May, who still had her gun pointed at him in fierce determination. Jimmy opened the door and walked inside. There was silence again.


End file.
